Subject 156  The Big Bad Wolf
by Mavz
Summary: Subject 156 was the Silence's best hope of defeating the Doctor after Melody Pond, but they didn't do a good job of keeping her. She escapes and lands in the hands of the Doctor himself.  Amy, Rory, River and perhaps even Rose will make an appearance
1. The Escape

A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my head. I figured I'd have fun with it.

Melody Pond was not the only weapon the Silence had conjured up. She was possibly one of the more fortunate of their weapons, having the benefit of not receiving any genetic mutilations. The others, however, were used exclusively as genetic experiments. Children, mainly human, were taken from all over the universe and subjected to genetic bonding attempts. The DNA used in these experiments was too powerful for just any child, and as a result many died. Only two successfully bonded with the Timelord DNA and only one had been subjected to other genetic bonding processes beforehand. She was labeled subject 156, otherwise known as Jade Wolf.

Subject 156 was their most prized creation, having successfully bonded with the altered DNA of a werewolf as well as Timelord. The abilities the DNA's gave her were spectacular; her sense were heightened, her body could change from human to wolf, her IQ was heightened and her reflexes were beyond extraordinary. For a little over a dozen years they subjected her to combat and weapons training, but they never told her why. The day before they planned to teach her about the Doctor and explain why he needed to be stopped, she escaped. Their greatest weapon, gone, along with half of the guards in the facility that had held her.

~~~~

The large white wolf darted through the trees as fast as she could, not once looking back. Her entire body burned with exhaustion as she pushed herself onward. She would not allow herself to slow down, there was too great a risk that her pursuers would catch up with her. She had managed to dispose all of the guards that had been in her way, but that was when the orders were to detain her and not kill her. Now they had been given permission to capture her any means necessary, dead or alive. She understood that she was too great of a risk to the outside world, especially to them. All they had ever witnessed was her bitter hatred of them. They were the ones who had turned her into a monster.

A sound up ahead caused her to slow down as she instinctively lowered herself down to the ground. Voices could be heard through the trees and didn't sound as though they were guards. She slowly crept forward, doing her best not to make a sound on the forest floor.

"Doctor," a woman's voice sounded, "Why are we in the forest?"

"Camping!" a man this time, "Who doesn't like a good camping trip?"

"I have a feeling this isn't just a camping trip," another man's voice sounded, "especially since we don't have any equipment."

As she neared she could make out the woman and two men making their way towards her. They hadn't seen her just yet, having been too busy talking amongst themselves to look up far enough the hill to see the wolf. The man wearing the bow tie was the first to see her and stopped in his tracks, holding an arm out to stop the others from continuing on.

"That's odd..." he muttered, simply staring at her.

"What?" the other man asked as he glanced between the bow tie man and her.

"That's an Arctic wolf, isn't it? What's it doing out here?" the woman asked, her eyes locked on Jade as well.

"That's a fantastic question, Amy. Rory, I can always count on you to not see the obvious. That is indeed an Arctic wolf and we are no where near the tundra," he paused as he removed a strange device and pointed it at her. "Are you the one who called the Tardis here?"

The tip of the long cylindrical device turned blue and a strange sound emitted from it. Immediately her lips curled and her hackles raised as a snarl erupted from her throat.

"No, it couldn't be..." the bow-tied man muttered as he looked at the object, completely ignoring her growls.

"Doctor," Amy said as she backed up, "I don't think it likes that."

"She," the Doctor corrected as the object stopped making the strange sound and had shut off. "And she, isn't a wolf. Well, she is but she isn't. She's...a lot of things actually. I'll explain later. We aren't going to hurt you."

Jade quieted her snarls, but did not uncurl her lips. How did he find out what she was? Or at least seem to have a vague understanding of what she was. It wasn't completely obvious, and she doubted a little annoying buzzing thing would be able to tell him exactly that. She immediately wondered if he was one of them, one of the Silence. Were they guards in disguise? A group trained to trick her into returning back to base without having to kill her?

"You don't believe me, do you?" the Doctor asked as he slowly made his way towards her, "I know it's hard to believe...but I'm not. I'm the Doctor, that's Amy and Rory."

Rory waved awkwardly as the Doctor motioned his hand towards him and Amy. She didn't focus on them, however, keeping her eyes on the man who was slowly getting closer. She growled warningly and he stopped. A part of her wanted to trust him but she had never been able to trust anyone.

"I can help you. I'm not going to hurt..." he trailed off as he suddenly looked up at something behind her.

She turned her head to see one of the guards that had been chasing her with a gun raised and pointed straight at her. She growled lowly and ran towards him, leaping and jumping in a zig zag motion in an attempt to throw off his aim. Yet this elementary tactic didn't deter his ability to aim and a gunshot sounded. She felt the bullet rip through her shoulder downwards and through her elbow. She yelped, but didn't allow the pain to slow her down as she jumped off from the ground and tackled the man to the ground. Within seconds her jaws had clamped down on the guard's neck and with deadly force she snapped his neck in half.

"Did you see that?" she could hear Rory's voice behind her. "I am not going near her. Amy...Amy!"

She stopped concentrating on her surroundings as she stumbled, attempting to crane her neck to get a good look at the wound. Eventually she lost her balance and fell onto her side. She tried to get up, but a hand pressed against her side and held her down. Instinctively she tried to bite it, but another hand simply pressed down on her muzzle and kept her still.

"Doctor, we need to get her back to the TARDIS."

Judging by the closeness the voice sounded, Jade realized that it was Amy who was holding her down. She struggled for a moment, but it was to no use. The other woman was surprisingly strong.

"If she will let us pick her up," the Doctor came into view, crouching low beside Jade's head. "I know what you are, but I won't hurt you. You have to let me help you and for that you need to not attack any of us. Do you understand?"

Jade looked at him as she thought. She could try to run away, but the bullet lodged in her shoulder wouldn't allow her to get far. Didn't help that she was being held down either. It seemed her only option was to go with them and trust that they weren't lying to her. There was something in the Doctor's eyes, his old looking eyes, that made her want to trust him. There was a genuineness in them that she had never seen in another being before. She slowly nodded in agreement and a smile spread across the Doctor's face.

"Fantastic. Rory, pick her up we are heading back to the TARDIS." he ordered as he stood, looking at the other man expectantly.

"What? She's going to snap my neck in two," Rory said as if in shock, but the Doctor simply responded with a look, "Alright, alright. I'll pick up the crazy man killing wolf."

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed as she got off of Jade, "Hey Doctor...she's losing a lot of blood..."

Jade went to lift her head to look, but as soon as she did she felt the world around her start to spin. She felt herself being hoisted up and the world began to spin faster and faster. She could hear their voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying as she began to feel lightheaded. She fought to stay awake, but the darkness eventually consumed her and she fell unconscious.

A/N: To explain a bit better about why the Silence didn't teach her more about the Doctor, they were planning on brainwashing (not sure if that's the word I'm looking for) her like they did River. Pretty much they planned to tell her about the Doctor and why they believe he needs to be stopped before wiping her memory and sending her out into the world where they planned on him finding her and befriending her so that they'd be able to kill him easier. Like their attempt with River. If that all makes sense...

Also, she's not regenerating because the wound isn't completely life threatening. Or hasn't gotten to the obvious point that she would die without regenerating. It'll also be explained why she's losing so much blood in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I'm open to constructive criticisms on how to make the story better and would love to hear your opinion on it. Thank you :]


	2. Recovering

A/N: A slow start to the fic, I promise it'll get interesting soon enough! Eventually...maybe...hopefully? Haha, we shall see I suppose. If the story is a bit all over the place I apologize, I don't even have the entire plot figured out yet. Winging it :]

"Sweetie, I don't know anything about her. I've told you everything I know."

"It just doesn't make sense, River. She has your DNA. What if there are more? What if they've managed to clone hundreds of Timelords?"

"I don't know, dear."

"And her collar, it said 'Subject 156 - Bad Wolf.' It can't possibly be a message from her, I circled a dying star in order to even send a projection to her. Unless she sent it when she took in the TARDIS. She said she saw all that ever would be, maybe the girl is a warning."

"Rose may have nothing to do with this too. It's quite possible that it's a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences, something is going on and I don't like it. Why would they even bother to make it so she could turn into a wolf? Why a wolf? It makes no sense."

"It's possible they wanted her to get under your skin, for you to let her in. I don't know, sweetie, but I'd keep an eye on her."

Jade had awoken to the sounds of their conversation, but hadn't opened her eyes. She wanted to continue to listen to their conversation without getting detected. She gathered that they were more wary of her than she was of them, but just like them she had no idea why the things that were done to her happened. It did peek her interest how the Doctor said that the woman he was speaking to was the one whose DNA now coursed through Jade's veins. Still, they seemed to know as little as she did.

"Not knowing is frustrating," the Doctor almost sounded childish, "There are so many things that are tied with her that makes it so incredibly hard to even figure out what she is. Not only that, it took me an hour to get her blood to clot and then right when it did her entire body shifted into a woman and reopened the wound all over again."

"I know it's frustrating, but you'll get it soon enough. I'm sure once she wakes she'll be able to give you more information on what's going on. I can assure you that anyone who escaped from the Silence wants nothing more to do with them." the woman spoke softly in an attempt to comfort the Doctor.

"She already is awake and has been listening to our conversation."

Jade's eyes immediately snapped open and she sat up quickly, wincing as she did so. She sat on a twin bed surrounded by different medical instruments in what looked to be an ordinary room. The Doctor and a woman with curly hair sat at the foot of the bed and they were both looking at her. The woman looked a bit surprised, but said nothing.

"Yes, well..." Jade began, trying to find a good excuse but ultimately found nothing, "I didn't want to interrupt...anyway, you know just as much as I do. All I remember is them experimenting on me and then training. Weapons and hand to hand combat training. They were trying to turn me into a perfect soldier, for what I don't know. All I know is I didn't want to fight for them, all they ever do is cause pain."

"Yes, they're rather good at that," the woman said, anger in her eyes.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked, moving to the side of her bed. "Do you have a family?"

"Jade Wolf, and I don't know. My earliest memory was waking up as a wolf. Nothing else. I don't even know my real name, Jade is just a name I made up when the other kids would ask me who I was."

"Other kids?" the woman this time asked.

"This is River, by the way, and I'm the Doctor. But yes, did the Silence experiment on other children?"

"Yes, but they didn't survive after we were all given the shot. When I woke up there was only me and this other kid, but he was hauled off and I never saw him again. He looked sick. I don't think he made it."

Both the Doctor and River were silent for some time. Jade was confused herself, and she was curious as to how they had any information whatsoever in regards to the Silence. Before she could wonder any further, River began to speak.

"What all did they do to you?"

"Well, I don't really know everything exactly. They never explained it to me. When I woke up as a wolf they injected me with something that turned me back into a human. The pain from changing knocked me out. They kept doing this until I learned how to change on my own and they would force me to change back and forth until I got more comfortable with it. It wasn't too long after that when they gathered all the kids into a big room and gave us all shots. About a week after I awoke from that they started training. Hand to hand combat then onto various different types of weapons. They never told me why, I assumed they just wanted the perfect soldier. They taught me how to read, write, maths and sciences. Not much else."

Jade shrugged and immediately regretted it. The pain that shot out from her shoulder made her lightheaded and she nearly fell back against the bed. She was usually pain resilient, but she had never been shot before and it was a whole new awful experience she could add to the list of experiences the Silence had given her.

"How did you escape?" it was the Doctor this time and judging by the way he looked at her he already had an idea.

"A nurse came in to check my vitals, like they always did every monday. I was a wolf and waiting for the door to open and when it did I ran out. The guards weren't allowed to kill me and were armed with either batons or tazers, so it wasn't difficult getting by them. I killed many of them, I wished there had been another way but it was the only way I could get out. I ran out the door, through the cave and into the forest. That's where you found me."

The Doctor had made a disapproving face when she admitted to killing many of the guards. For the first time she felt guilty. There was something about him that simply demanded respect and the need to impress. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. She was having difficulty concentrating from the lightheadedness she received from the pain of shrugging her shoulder. She was even surprised that she had managed to speak of her escape quite clearly, but her attempt at sounding fine didn't get by River.

"We should let you rest, you look exhausted. I'm sure your shoulder is still bugging you. Come, Doctor, let's leave her be."

The Doctor looked like he had more questions, but he only nodded. He still looked like he was thinking hard when he walked away, following River as they walked towards the door. He was mumbling to him self and pointing at invisible things in the air as he spoke, which didn't seem to bother River in the least.

"Get some rest, Jade. We will wake you tomorrow," River called over her shoulder as the two walked through the door and closed it behind them.

Jade sat there for a moment, a bit confused herself. She didn't know where she was or who they really were, but she did know that River was right when it came to rest. The thought of sleeping some more was so appealing she had already laid back down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would get more information and learn more about the Doctor, his friends and where she was. For now she would sleep.

A/N: Hope I didn't butcher either River or the Doctor. It's hard writing the Doctor when he's flustered. He's usually so peppy!


	3. Bad Wolf Bay

A/N: Thank you all to your reviews! Sorry this took a while, lots of stuff going on in my life right now. Also, kept having trouble as to where to take this story. Here's to winging it!

The TARDIS purred quietly as Jade made her way around the console. Her eyes examined every detail in the console, every statistic shown on the screen and every sound the TARDIS made. She knew what every knob, lever and button did and no one had told her. The TARDIS felt so familiar to her, as though she had spent her entire life on board the ship. It was the slight difference in her purr that had brought Jade out of her room. She sensed that there was something wrong, there was a difference in the ship's purr.

"What's wrong, girl," she whispered as she ran her good hand over the console, her other arm still in the sling, "You're not acting like yourself."

The ship gave out a pulsating sound higher than normal, as if it were a cry. She frowned and took hold of the main monitor, bringing it down a bit so she could see. The monitor read Darillium, a place she had never heard of. It didn't really help her figure out why the TARDIS was so upset. She reached up to rub the collar around her neck, a finger running over the metal plate as if the words written on it would tell her what was going on. Yet, before she could investigate further, the door to the TARDIS opened and Jade quickly spun around to see the Doctor in a wonderful tuxedo and River in an elegant blue dress. They were talking pleasantly to each other, yet the Doctor seemed rather distant.

Jade decided not to linger, she wasn't supposed to be out of her room and realized that she was very close to being in trouble. The Doctor had ordered her to stay in her room. He claimed it was to help her shoulder heal better, but she was certain that it was just because he didn't trust her yet. She didn't blame him, but now wasn't the time to really think about that. She ducked down around the other side of the console before swinging down underneath. She stayed quiet as the Doctor made his way over to the console as he spoke to River.

"The Singing Towers were magnificent! Simply extraordinary!" He said, clattering around above Jade.

"Yes, sweetie, they were lovely. Beautiful." River responded, merriment in her voice.

The TARDIS pulsed and her engines began to come to life as the Doctor piloted her to where only Jade could guess as River's cell. As quickly as they had entered, the two left out the door and left Jade alone once more. She slowly made her way up to the main level next to the console and was about to make her way up the ramp when the door opened again. Now, in plain sight, she had no way of hiding herself. She slowly turned around to see the Doctor with tears in his eyes, which he was hastily wiping away.

"I see you are out of your room," was all that he said as he removed the top hat he was wearing.

"Yes," she began, slowly walking down towards the console, "The TARDIS seemed upset so I came out to check on her...though it seems she's not the only one who is upset."

The Doctor looked at her as he stopped beside the console, trying to figure out how to respond. She could see he was attempting to hide his emotions, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. She knew he was upset, but didn't think he'd readily tell her. Still, she felt the need to figure out what was going on. He had shown a kindness no one else had shown her before. The entire TARDIS team had been super generous to her. She had grown a sense of loyalty and compassion towards them.

"No, she's not the only one," the Doctor said after a moment, surprising her with his honesty, "River will be going on an archaeology trip tomorrow to the biggest Library in the universe. They only problem is she'll never leave."

"What do you mean?"

Jade felt a small sense of alarm hit her at the Doctor's words. She immediately wanted to run out the door and tell River not to go, but the Doctor was standing in the way.

"River will die tomorrow...but her memory and personality will be stored forever in the Library's computer. She'll live forever in a computer, but I will never be able to see her again."

The Doctor, surprisingly, managed to keep a rather straight face as he began to change the levers and move the knobs on the console. Though, he didn't seem to have a location set in mind. Jade watched him for a moment, processing his words quickly. She didn't know how to react. It was information she wasn't expecting to ever receive. The knowledge that someone would die tomorrow.

"How do you know?" it was the only thing she could think to ask, hoping that maybe he was wrong.

"When I first met River it was at that library. I've known she was going to die this entire time," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I've known the day she was going to die this entire time."

"Why don't you stop it?" immediately she knew why as soon as she said it, but it was too late now.

"It's a fixed point in time. I can't cross my own time streams. If I even told her, I would have never met her. There's nothing I can do now."

They both stood in silence for a while as Jade tried to figure out what to say or do. She could tell that the Doctor really didn't want to open up, but still wanted to grieve. She wondered if she should leave him alone, but she got the sense that he'd benefit from a bit of company. Despite the fact that she was a stranger.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, "I wish I could change what is to come. Yet, at least she gets to live forever..."

He simply nodded as he turned to face the console, placing a hand on the board as he took in a deep breath. She knew her words did little to help and she began to get the feeling that it would be better to leave. She decided to give it one more shot. Maybe she could at least distract him. The TARDIS seemed to take it upon herself to distract him and suddenly the ship shook violently, sending both Jade and the Doctor to the floor.

Jade scrambled to her feet and made her way to the console. She felt as though someone else was controlling her body as she began to pull levers and turn knobs, holding on whenever the TARDIS jolted. The Doctor was on the other side of the console, making his own adjustments until finally the TARDIS jolted violently, sending them both to the ground again. Jade scrambled back up and looked over towards the Doctor, who was already standing and looking at the monitor.

"This can't be," he said, staring at the monitor as if he just couldn't believe what it said. "This is impossible, fantastically impossible!"

He let out a laugh, spinning the monitor over for Jade to see. It read 'Bad Wolf Bay' and immediately she reached up to touch her collar, her thumb running over the letters 'Subject 156 - Bad Wolf' and wondered if there was a connection. She didn't really believe in coincidences and wondered if the TARDIS had brought them there because of Jade. Yet, seeing the Doctor's obvious delight she realized that it was simply not the case. It must have been somewhere really fantastic to get the Doctor to switch moods so easily.

"Where is Bad Wolf Bay?" she asked, feeling completely lost. "Why is it so important?"

She didn't mean to be so blunt, or to bring the Doctor back to reality, but she simply didn't understand why he was so happy about this place. A place that the TARDIS suddenly brought them here without warning. It made her wonder if the ship went there willingly or was forced. She was leaning towards the latter, considering that the TARDIS had moved on her own. The Doctor didn't seem to even remember that little tidbit, which was unlike him. She had known him for only a couple days but he had never failed to note even the smallest detail. As he turned to look at her with an excited grin that seemed to suggest he had forgotten tomorrow's events, she simply became more curious and even more wary.

"Rose. Rose Tyler," he said as he began to walk towards the door, "Rose Tyler is here."

She instantly recognized the name and without even a thought she ran forward and blocked his way. She had heard that name when the Silence kept her, which meant they had something planned concerning Rose and him. Something that couldn't be good. Yet, by the time she started running after him, he had already opened the door and stepped outside. She nearly crashed into him when she bolted out the door. He was standing completely still and after following his gaze she saw why.

There was a group of six men standing with weapons, all pointing towards them. Two of the men held long tranquilizer rifles while the other four held assault rifles. A woman stood before them and Jade's lip immediately curled into a snarl. She took a step forward but the men simply raised their rifles and she stopped where she was, but the snarl never left her face. Madame Kovarian, Jade knew her very well and she wish she didn't.

"Come here Subject 156, step away from the Doctor," she said, her one eye glaring at the Doctor.

"No," Jade said, a growl in her voice, "I will not."

"Oh?" Madame Kovarian asked, raising her eyebrow, "Well then, I guess you'll get to go with the Doctor to meet Rose."

"What have you done with her?" He demanded angrily.

"Where is miss Amelia Pond and her husband?" Madame Kovarian asked, ignoring the Doctor's question.

"Not with us," Jade responded, her eyes switching from Madame Kovarian to the men behind her.

"Good, then there will be only two of you to transport. Tranquilize them."

As soon as Madame Kovarian said 'Tranquilize them,' Jade had moved forward with surprising speed. Her training kicked into full gear as she grabbed the nearest man's gun and shoved it towards the guard next to him and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the man's neck. By this point the owner of the gun was beginning to jerk the gun backwards, but Jade wasn't concentrating on that. She spun around the man, releasing the weapon as one of the men with the tranquilizer rifle shot at her only to miss and hit his companion instead.

Her human body shield reached up to touch the dart protruding from her neck. Jade took this moment to grab hold of his gun from behind him and, with quick and precise aim, shot the other men down. By this time the man she was pressed against slumped to the ground, the tranquilizer taking over. She turned to look at Madame Kovarian and without a second thought shot the woman straight through the head. Yet, she was surprised to find that the bullet simply passed through without leaving a wound. The woman was just a projection.

"Coward," Jade spat, anger rising within her, "You didn't even have the courage to face us yourself?"

"Call me what you'd like, but you are a fool for thinking that I would have expected anything less from you. While you were busy dealing with the men down here you failed to remember them," the woman smiled at her evilly, "And now they have you surrounded. Due to your immunity to most tranquilizers, we figured the only real way to get you to behave would be through electro-shock therapy. Also, while you were distracted you failed to protect the Doctor."

"Them? Who is them? And what do you mean electro-shock therapy?" Jade demanded.

All of her training told her not to look at the Doctor and logically she knew that they had only tranquilized him. She knew that Madame Kovarian simply wanted to distract her. Despite all of this, she couldn't help but look over at him. There he was, slumped on the ground completely passed out.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get to find out soon enough."

She flicked her eyes to look at Madame Kovarian again and at that moment she felt her entire body jolt and heat up. Her muscles tensed up as her entire body began to shake. The pain was so unbearable that she felt control of her body slip away. Her body crumbled as the pain stopped and she laid there on the rocky bank of the bay, fighting to stay awake as the projection of Madame Kovarian looked down at her.

"They were rather upset when they found out you had killed many of them in your escape. If I were you I'd be a good little dog and just fall asleep, before they decide to shock you again."

Jade wanted to fight more, to kill whatever had just caused her so much pain. Yet, it was useless. Her body was already beginning to shut down and she found herself closing her eyes without even thinking about it. It wasn't too long before she slipped into unconsciousness, darkness consuming her.

A/N: Did I take in a good direction perhaps? Thoughts and suggestions most welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
